In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) is under study for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay, and so on (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).
Successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. In Rel-10, which is one variation of LTE-A, an agreement has been reached to employ carrier aggregation, whereby a plurality of component carriers (CCs), in which the system band of the LTE system is one unit, are grouped to achieve broadbandization. With LTE-A of Rel-10 and later versions, achieving increased capacity by means of a heterogeneous network (HetNet) configuration, in which many small cells are overlaid in a macro cell, is under study.